


Possession is a Bitch!

by Ari_the_Demonx1991



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_Demonx1991/pseuds/Ari_the_Demonx1991
Summary: A S/i Fanfic.I was camping out in Arcadia State Forest, searching for a still life idea for art college. I was totally fine with this, until I went down a twisted and gnarled path towards night fall. I wake up as an unwilling participant of a ritual.  Afterwards, I wake up after my vision swims, and there are three dead bodies in my wake as well as blood on my hands. Not only that, there is a problem with my reflection; a demonic problem. Was I possessed? Or is the pressure at RISD finally causing me to break? Worse yet, why does my seemingly new personality like to torment me? And why does he insist  on calling me 'his'? Art college just got far more demanding; especially when you have a clueless friend and a catty, bitchy enemy whose seeming sole mission is to end you!!!





	1. Arcadia's Nightmares

I was thinking today was a good day for a walk….or, so I thought.

My auburn, and bob cut curly brown hair bounced as I climbed the trails of Arcadia State Forest. My curvy build was clothed in jeans, a tank top and work boots, with a flannel tied around my waist. My eyes, greenish hazel, were wearing sunglasses, and for good reason. The sun was strong in the woods as it slowly descended into sunset, for tonight’s Hunter’s Moon was announcing the arrival of hunting season. The woods were fading from vibrant green to golds and scarlet. Even the pines were shedding their needles. I had set up a camp site for the weekend and was getting a feel for the part of the woods I had chosen for the night. I had my camera, and my sketch book for the weekend assignment from RISD (the only art college in the state). My professors wanted a natural study. I was happy to provide.

As I neared back to my camp site, I smiled as I gathered up supply to set up a fire. The sun was setting, and I couldn’t afford to have the wild life invading my campsite. However, as I drew close to the trail leading back to my tent, I remembered that the trail I was passing was known for some good wild life shots, particularly of deer, and hawks. I hesitated as I took off my sunglasses; it was getting kind of dark. I felt curiosity overrun sense, and I reasoned I would only be a minute.

 I put my wood down with promise to return for it and went to investigate. I had gone down through gnarled roots and rocks, my phone camera at the ready. But oddly enough, the woods had gone quiet; extremely quiet. I noted I was deep in the forest and was off the trail by a few hours.  I pocketed my phone as the air went still. The child like curiosity that had struck me withered when I heard chanting. My nerves went on edge; what did I walk into? I needed to back track; the sun was now giving way to twilight, and I couldn’t be out in the open forest without defense. I went to turn, when a heavy object came across the back of my skull, and I saw black.

My vision swam as I barely woke up to discover I was being bound to a desiccated tree trunk, and heard the chanting get louder. I struggled, especially when I saw three robed figures approach. One marked my forehead with a red reversed cross. Judging by the smell, it was blood. I struggled and wanted to scream, but I was gagged as well. Panicking, I looked around me in the circle that I was placed into. An old radio, and a deer carcass were my company, and I struggled anew as I realized something was wrong here. I was almost free, until one of the figures tightened my bonds. Their hoods were removed, and I was stunned to see what looked to be eighteen to nineteen-year-old kids out here as well. College kids! (Mind you, I’m 27. Everyone in my college are kids to me.). I looked on in horror as the head of the group started chanting louder.

The circle’s magic began to seep into the radio and the carcass, and its cold icy touch crept through me. It seemingly froze me all the way through to the reversed cross on my forehead. The chanting grew louder, and as it climaxed, the woods went deathly silent. I felt fear; what was about to happen? A red-hot pain gashed through my forehead, and I screamed out into my gag as the forest blurred, and my vision danced through my eyes. Suddenly, however, I broke free. One of them ran, and the other two produced knives as they backed away slowly. My vision still swimming, I barely witnessed my hands  disarm them and stab them both repetitively, their screams shredding through my ears. I ran from the area, the darkness of the forest strangely easy on my eyes. The third one was backed into a tree, and I grabbed him and said with a pleased tone,

“Thank you.”

But it wasn’t my voice that said it, but it was rather an otherworldly, and horrific sound that escaped my throat. It sounded inhuman, almost evil; what was wrong with me? Why did I sound like this? Was this a nightmare? Was this a dream? I prayed I would wake up soon, for this was beginning to look like a horror movie. He reached for a weapon, and in a fit of anger, I grabbed it and put it through his arm, extracting a scream from him. _This is just a dream! I will wake up and be back in my tent tomorrow morning!_ I reasoned fearfully. I hoped I was right, but as soon as I went to take off, I realized that I couldn’t move. Panicking as I sauntered away into the woods without being in control, my vision swam further, and it went dark again.

I felt my eyes open hesitantly as the sun hit them harshly, and a wince crossed my face as I slowly tried to move upright. I was sore; why though? Did I make it back to my tent? I looked around, only to see the spot that the ritual took place in. The kids were on the ground, mangled and stabbed. I felt fearful, especially since I saw blood on my hands and on my shirt. I gasped; did I do this!? What happened last night!? I winced as I stood up, but I knew…I knew I had to get back to my tent as soon as possible.

But first, what was I to do? If someone found them like this….I thought back to my grandfather’s lessons on CSI. With that knowledge in the forefront, I quickly grabbed the knives (they were small, simple switchblades, so they could be pocketed) and I quietly tried reasoning my next move, even though inside I was terrified. I remembered the third a few seconds ahead. I didn’t want to find him, but if I wasn’t thorough, I could be nailed with a murder charge. So, I hesitantly walked up to his body, only to note he had crawled a bit before he bled out. The knife was in his hand, and a thought crossed my mind. I could walk away without catching a charge. His fingerprints were back on the switchblade knife, and I was safe for the time being. Unlike the two knives I had in my pocket, this one could be construed as the perpetrator of this mess of a scene. 

Realizing now I _had_ to leave, I weakly turned and quickly donned the flannel. I panted as I tried to run back to my tent. I made sure my tank top wasn’t visible at all, as well as the switch blades. I felt my legs try to give out, as if I had ran hours before I collapsed. The gnarled trail made running up difficult as I made it back to my spot. Along the way, I found a stream, and quickly washed my hands. I scoured the knives and repocketed them. I almost crawled back to my site, and mercifully, no one was around to see how weakened and tired I was.

Despite this, I quickly disassembled the tent, put it back into its bags and suddenly, as I began to head back to my car, a violent headache crept from the back of my head. I cried out as I dropped the bags that held my weekend in its entirety, and I went to massage the sore spot. But as my hands passed my forehead, I caught the flecks of dried blood near my hair line. I grabbed my compact mirror and saw the reverse cross on my forehead. My eyes widened in fearful surprise. I touched it, daring to hope that it was a trick of the brain.

The cross was there, alright. I was hoping I was hallucinating, but that hope was quickly dashed as I caught onto the bruises from the rope that had bound me. My eyes widened in terror as I quickly wiped the cross off of my forehead. This really did happen! _What the fuck happened to me!?_ I thought in horror. And why could I barely piece the events together?! I grimaced; what day was it? It was..Sunday, right? Was it Sunday? Either way, I needed to go back to RISD. I had some work to do.

I tiredly repicked up the bags and walked to the car. I arrived after a half hour’s hike. I repackaged everything, and I pulled out to drive to 95 North, just in time to see Department of Environmental Management (known to us locals as the Fish and Deer Cops) come driving down to the river near the campsite. I tightened my flannel around me as I overheard the driver grouse about a damned hunter starting the season 3 hours too early. I drove to the on ramp to 95 North to Providence.

To not draw suspicious eyes on me, I cautiously drove into the city. I had barely driven past the exit to the airport, when my head began to hurt violently. Was it a concussion? Or was it the anxiety fumes finally taking root? My meds were in one of the bags, and I really didn’t want to wait any longer for returning. Rush hour was due in T minus five, so I got into my lane and drove all the way to exit 22A; it led to Downtown Providence, and my campus was less than five seconds away from the area. I took the exit and drove down Memorial Boulevard.

 I hooked a left onto College Street and drove to my campus studio apartment, the headache getting progressively worse. I pulled into what the RISD students called University Heights, an apartment complex just a few minutes away from Pawtucket and Providence’s section of North Main Street, and was connected to Brown University and RISD (such is life when you attend one of the two sister schools). I sighed somewhat happily as I realized I made it home, but the joy was short lived. I was still fighting with the headache, and as I unloaded my personal belongings, it spiked into a migraine. I grabbed my bags and swiped my keycard to gain access to the building.

I had taken the elevator to my room, and I walked by my friend Meiko’s room. Meiko, a peculiar Japanese girl with coke rimmed spectacles, short, raven black spiky hair and a choker necklace poked her head out of her apartment door. She was dressed in flannel PJs, and her greeting was a nonchalant yawn, and I found out why. It was 8:30 AM, and this was early even for me. She asked with a second yawn,

“Sam? What the hell are you doing back this early? You _never_ come home from Arcadia this soon.”

“Hunting season was just about to start! I was not in the mood to be hunter fodder by accident!” I said with a tired, yet snarky tone.

“Yeah, you got me there! Oh! Remember; figure drawing tomorrow at Life Drawing! Female model. Go get some sleep, woman! You look like you were up all night at a kegger!” Meiko said with a tired chuckle.

I laughed. I didn’t look that bad, did I? Nonetheless, I opened my door, and walked into my apartment. The sunlight was dancing through the windows, and usually I would be happy to see it. But, the migraine persisted as it returned, and as a precaution, I closed them. Growling in pain as well as anger, I put my bags onto the countertop, and rummaged for my migraine medicines. I found them and took two, for the migraine was head-splitting at this point. I paced for almost thirty minutes, begging it to cease in between this time, I took a much-needed shower after setting my newly acquired set of knives on a shelf. The dirty and bloody clothes I bagged and would take cold water, and multiple washes to later. The thirty-minute marker hit, and it _still_ hadn’t let up. I felt a pained brow raise; this migraine medicine worked within 15 minutes and was the strongest I could get my hands on that wasn’t narcotic based! Why wasn’t it working?! I ran to the bathroom and went to search for my Advil. As I kept searching, the headache was almost blinding me, and a tired arm braced itself across the vanity mirror. My left hand remained at my side, until I caught a look at my reflection.

Instead of myself, I was staring back at someone else. My reflection was a man dressed in a red and black suit and tie, his eyes a study of red and he sported a bladed golden smile as well as a monocle. His hair was red with black tips that melded into his large, fluffy ears, and he had antlers. His face was angular, his skin pale. I was horrified; _What the fuck!?_ My thoughts gasped. My throat dry and frozen, my left hand shakily reached out to the mirror as his hand reached out with mine. I saw his own seemingly rest on the glass as mine rested on the same spot, a pleased grin upon his face. His hands had red claws, and they looked lethal. I quickly backed away, and he did the same. His smile never budged, but I knew my face was frozen in horror. His smile took on a wicked edge, and I did the next thing I thought I was able to suppress.

I screamed.

I heard Meiko startle next door, and I felt terrified. She was the only one who had a copy key to my apartment due to our health issues (she had asthma, and I had anxiety), and she had clearly bolted to my pad at my cry of fear and was unlocking the door at the very moment. I was terrified; she couldn’t see this! I went to the bathroom door, and went to bar it, when she flung the door open, a baseball bat in her hands. She looked around as she demanded with a frightened tone,

“Who the fuck broke---!?” looking around, she asked me with a quizzical tone as she saw no one was here, “Why’d ya scream if there’s no one here?”

I looked at my reflection, only to see that it was me again. I quickly went back to Meiko’s question. I had to come up with an answer, and quickly.  I smiled sheepishly, and said with a quick tone,

“Spider; _big_ spider! She went down the drain after I screamed. Ya know me and my arachnophobia!”

I added the last bit with a cheesy grin. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, she lightly punched me in the arm and groused about me living in the woods and _still_ being afraid of spiders. I laughed, hoping my nerves weren’t evident in the tone. She headed to the door, and as I walked her out, I bid her a good morning, and I decided that it was time to go to sleep for a little while. I sighed; maybe it was a hallucination from being overtired.

I crawled into my bed and turned my alarm for an hour. I rested my head on the pillows, and I had a last thought. _Was_ that a hallucination? Or was it really what I saw in my reflection? I wanted to find out but decided against it. I was so tired. I curled up under my blanket and snuggled deeper into my pillows as I passed out in my bed.

I had no idea my little walk on my camping trip was to yield a high consequence on everyone; myself included.


	2. Revelation of the Hitchhiker

I woke up, only the headache had returned. It was tenfold this time, too. I grimaced in pain. What time was it? I groggily looked at my clock to see it was high noon. 1:30 PM to be exact. How did I miss my alarm? I groaned as I realized I lost valuable time to work. I would’ve done this sooner, but hey, having the evening and morning that I was gifted with? I was entitled to sleep. I almost didn’t get out of bed, until I noticed the artificial, chemical-laden smell of acrylic paint. My brow raised. How the fuck did _that_ smell come about? Did one of my tubes of paint open?

I weakly sat up, only to look in in horror at the wall that faced my bed. It _was_ pristine white, for we weren’t supposed to keep _anything_ on the walls, nor alter the building in any shape or form. But, yet, here, in brilliant scarlet red, was a simple, yet ominous phrase written in the bloody color. _I am here_ was scrawled across the wall in a sloppy, yet loopy font. I looked at my right hand, only to catch the latex-smell of the acrylic paint on my index and middle finger. My eyes widened in bemusement. All that came out of my mouth in pure horror was,

“My landlord’s gonna kill me!”

I quickly grabbed paint thinner, its acrid, and acidic smell slicing through the air as I quickly rubbed the acrylic words off the snow-white walls. I quickly opened the window to air it out, and within a half hour, after disposing of the evidence, I heard the dreaded knock on the door.

It was the inspection team (University Heights had them in every month), and as they basically went over the entire room with a white glove, they were satisfied. The apartment passed, and after a quick glance to me, they left. I collapsed back on the bed. I barely escaped death by figurative hanging, and whatever that message was…How did it even get there?! I was dead asleep! _Could I be sleep walking?_ I thought in terror. I decided to work for the rest of the day. Painting I needed the natural study, and it had to be both a pencil sketch and a painting sketch.

Hours passed, and after putting together several sketches (both pencil, colored pencil, color and grisaille painting), I looked at the time again; I spent five hours on this damn thing. It was overkill, but then again, I was a master of overkill. As I combed through my multiple studies, I pulled the best one for the medium for my professor’s viewing.  Personally, I prayed that the professor was satisfied, because I really didn’t want to think about failing this for seemingly nothing. I cautiously put my paints and supplies away, and with a paranoia that was foreign to me, I put my charging cell phone out on video mode with night vision. Would it slow the charge of the battery? Probably. Did I want to make sure I didn’t walk in my sleep? Oh, _fuck_ yes!

I curled up back in my bed after taking my medicines (migraine and anxiety meds were the cocktail of the evening), and I laid in bed. I looked at the blinking light of my charging phone. I really hoped that this was just a sporadic incident that I could easily write off as just a one timer. I yawned. I was tired, and my brain was begging me to go back to sleep. I burrowed up under the blankets, and quietly slipped into sleep.

My alarm went off at 5:45 AM. I groaned; how did time go _that_ quickly!?  I felt like I had just gone to sleep! I crawled out of bed, and I shut the phone alarm off. As I got coffee, I remembered that I had recorded myself last night. It was time to see if that case of sleep walking was legit! I walked back to my room, the cool wooden floor feeling a little brutal across my feet. I quickly put my slippers on, for the cold wood was getting persistently worse.

I sat down and set my coffee cup upon my nightstand as I grabbed my phone. I swiped it open after hitting the passcode and went to the video. Oddly enough, it was video footage at three AM, and it lasted only for five minutes. _Five minutes? But I---!_ I thought in confusion. I set the video to run all night! I clicked the video, almost hesitant to even figure out why the video had started there, let alone paused there.

The video’s start was simple enough. It was me, sleeping. But suddenly, at 3:03 A.M, something changed. My body seemingly was climbing out of the bed. I thought to myself, _Okay, that seems normal!_ but when I caught the secondary figure in the bed, I realized something was up. I slowed it, only to feel my heart freeze in fear. This figure, coming out of my bed, wasn’t me. I saw _my_ body still passed out on the bed, but I was horrifically curious as to who the other figure was. I froze as I caught sight of the same man that I saw in my reflection the day before. I felt horror as I watched him walk up to the camera.

The man’s face had a cryptic, and malicious grin upon it as he turned to the camera. He waved to it, and suddenly, at 3:05 AM, the screen went to black. I wanted to rewind the video to make sure this wasn’t a hallucination, but cell phone footage this raw was hard to deny and to become skeptical to. I felt terror like I’ve never felt before ram through my gut. Something _was_ wrong. The ritual those kids did had done something to me. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t good. I looked at the clock and groaned in sleepy anger. Class started in an hour, and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I muttered angrily as I went to get in the shower,

“Such is RISD life.”

I got in the shower, the hot water making me yelp slightly before I turned it down a bit as I climbed into the stall. I grabbed the coconut and lime shampoo I used to control my curls (the frizz was monstrous without it), and after two shampoos, I went to the conditioner. I let it set in for 3 minutes while I washed myself up. I wanted to ask if he was there, but as I mustered the courage, I laughed nervously. I did want to find out if I was indeed possessed, but the thought also drove a stake of fear into my heart. What if I was losing my mind?

“Well, we’ll see about trying this later. Right now, I have a figure to draw!” I groaned as I felt the combination of hot water and caffeine _finally_ wake me up.

I rinsed the conditioner out and turned the water off. The bathroom was blanketed in steam, and the mirror was fogged out by it. I wanted to wipe it away, but the thought of not seeing my reflection hesitate. What if I saw him again, and screamed? I decided to ignore my mirror. I went to my room, and after I got my underclothes on, I got dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans, and a _Guns and Roses_ band shirt. I put on my black work-boots and my chain laden belt. I grabbed my red and black flannel, grabbed my portfolio case and my charcoal bin and rushed out the door.

The city of Providence was changing in the seasons, even though the pollution in the air was speedy aging the process. Arcadia was just starting to age into its autumnal slumber, and it was a shame the city rushed _everything_. What trees were planted throughout my end of the city had effectively gone reds and browns. The Japanese Maple tree near the RISD Museum had gone a rusted, terra cotta color and was barely retaining its withering leaves. I was heading up College Street to head to the drawing studio that was attached to the famous Nature Lab, a collection of taxidermy of all kinds and live specimens (such as fish in tanks) and items that only a microscope could unveil. A couple of other students were going through the street, and I overheard the talk. The three college kids I killed were found last night by a hunter and his dog. I felt my gut plummet as I listened. These kids were from the University of Rhode Island, and their robes and ritualistic set up had the police speculating this was a Satanic ritual gone wrong. They also ruled it a double homicide and a suicide, with only the one switchblade labeled as the murder weapon.

I didn’t want to breathe a sigh of relief as the gossip dwindled when I started for the stairs, but I quietly did so. My goose wasn’t cooked, yet! I felt lucky, but this still felt a little frightening. As if my nightmare was just beginning. I took out my cellphone and went to the video. I wanted to delete it so badly! The fact that he was even present made me question my sanity! But, should I delete it though? My finger hovered over the Delete button, but my internal quandary wouldn’t let me resolve it the old-fashioned way. I sighed angrily and locked my phone. There was no winning this, was there? Suddenly, as the thought barely escaped my mind, I heard a chuckle. I hesitated as I entered the drawing studio. I quickly looked around, but there was no one there. The chuckle still sounded as it seemingly found amusement in my confusion. Hesitantly, I called out in a whisper,

“Who’s there?”

Silence echoed. I felt foolish, but suddenly, the chuckling voice’s owner purred out,

_Just little old me._

I jumped. No, jumping would have implied I was mildly startled. I was outright frightened, and it was apparent in my deep flinch and frozen voice. This didn’t feel right at all. The disembodied voice was in my head, and I desperately wanted to ignore it. The voice was _very_ comfortably male, and it sounded like the old radio hosts of the 1920s. His voice sounded charming, and I felt fearful as his caressing tone purred out again,

 _No need for alarm, my dear. I’m not here to hurt you._ I hesitated, and he added, _The name’s Alastor, by the way. It’s a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you, my dear Sam._

I felt my gut gnarl in fear. I went to my station in the studio, and quickly began to set up. I wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening, but Alastor wasn’t allowing me to write this off as an auditory hallucination. His voice rumbled out in amusement as I prepared to get my paper ready for the drawing,

_Oh, come now. Don’t you want to know why I am here?_

“I don’t negotiate, nor associate with terrorists!” I growled softly.

He laughed at my remark, its dulcet tone gliding easily through my ears. I almost wanted to blush, but I fought it off. I saw the other students start to come in, Meiko amongst them. She sat next to me and started to say a good morning. She was going to finish it, until she saw my face and how tired I felt and apparently looked. She asked in a soft tone,

“Are you alright? You look like you didn’t sleep at all last night!”

“You wouldn’t either if ya knew that spider could return!” I lied with a nervous laugh.

Meiko rolled her eyes, and as the instructor came in, he gave the usual instruction to us. No cellphones, no talking, and no copying each other. The model came in, disrobed, and Alastor let out a smirk that I could feel to my very bones. I would’ve been fine ignoring it. I was, up until we started working. I was working on establishing the figure, when he said with an amused tone,

_Don’t focus on her chest too hard._

My eyes widened, and I looked at the model’s face. He went quiet, and as I went to set the charcoal down to paper, he said it again. I wanted to groan at him to shut up, but I didn’t want to be loud in this class. The professor was hard as nails when it came to the rules. It was an hour into the course, and he was still warning me against looking at the model’s chest. I felt slight relief as class ended, but he seemingly took savage delight in making drawing difficult. I sighed in aggravation, and I thought I finally had a good figure on the paper, when Alastor said with amusement,

_My, my. Someone is quite detailed._

I went to demand what he was talking about, when the instructor walked over to me. The professor’s face went a little surprised, but it wasn’t pleasant surprise at all. He looked rather terrified. I went to ask him what was wrong, when I looked at the figure myself. My eyes widened in shock. The figure was still anatomically correct and fluid, but the face was what made me worried. It was darkened out with no discernable features. This, and the body almost looked like she had been brutally attacked. The instructor said,

“A little experimental! Your form is solid, but the context is a little… unnerving! Nice job, nonetheless!”

I felt horror at what I had drawn. I made our model look like a murder victim! _Why the fuck did that happen!?_ I thought in terror. Alastor chuckled in mirth, and I understood why it happened. This being was toying with me! I descended the stairs, and Meiko glided up to me. She was staring into my face, as if trying to figure out what had me _really_ feeling tired. She asked as she headed to the Digital Art class she was due to be in (She was a Graphic Design major),

“Sam are you sure you’re ok?”

“Meiko, I’m fine! Honest! I said softly.

She sighed, and as we parted ways, I saw the one girl I didn’t want to see head to my next class (Art History: Ancient to Medieval). With curly blonde hair that came to her shoulders, dressed as if she lived in Nordstrom, thin in build, and grey eyes, she was pretty. Looks, however were deceiving. To everyone else, she was nice. To me, she was as venomous as a snake. Her friends called her Queenie, while I called her Bitchola III. Her real name was Regina, and for some fucked up reason she hated me.  I knew part of the reason as to why I wasn’t liked by her. I wasn’t exactly rich enough, in her eyes, to be at RISD. She caught sight of me heading into the building and snickered.

“Oh, look. It’s Trash-bag! I’m amazed _you’re_ still here!” Regina drawled out.

“Oh, hey. I thought Hooker Monday wasn’t until next week, Regina!” I retorted.

Her eyes narrowed. She looked like she was going to retort something foul, and I didn’t want a fight this early. So, I walked to Art History, took out my computer, and began to take notes. I heard Alastor growl in my head as Regina walked in,

 _What a snarky little witch._ As she sat away from me, he offered with what felt to be a smug grin, _I could make her regret those snide remarks._

Realizing he was in my thoughts and speaking to him out loud would land me more trouble than it was worth, I tried the method of communication he started, and as I opened my mind up, I felt the process begin. It was like unlocking a heavily barred door. I retorted mentally, even though it was difficult,

_You killed enough people for the week! You have met your quota!_

_My, oh my. You learned our communication quickly! I’m rather impressed!_ He responded joyfully.

I groaned. What did Alastor mean by that remark? Was it the telepathy thing that I just uncovered? I felt like asking, but I wasn’t in the mood for vague and cryptic answers, and he seemed to be the type to supply those. So, I continued to get ready for class, not realizing this day was about to get worse.


	3. The Seducing Begins

Art History was usually a fun topic for me. Key word in that phrase? _Was._

Alastor kept trying to talk my ear off about the subject, and while I begged him to let me pay attention, he wouldn’t hear reason. He kept luring me into conversation about how Medieval art used apples to reflect temptation and the fall of man. Sadly, I kept falling for the bait, and as such I kept losing concentration. I barely got any notes on the painting by Masolino Panicale called _The Temptation_.

 This was going to make midterms a nightmare and give Regina more of a reason to be a cutting bitch and call me stupid. A half hour passed, and class ended. I quietly thanked God and heaved a sigh of relief as I headed to _The Met_ café. A cafeteria that was a food haven to us, the foot traffic was minimal this time of day, so the paninis were probably ready to go. I had to refuel for the day, and it all smelled like a good idea. I reached for the vegetarian option (I was trying to watch my diet), when Alastor purred out,

_My dear, grab the one with the roast beef. I’m a little famished._

I went to tell him to go screw himself, but suddenly, my control over my body disappeared. I felt fearful, and I watched as I grabbed the roast beef and Swiss panini. I realized what he was doing, and I wanted none of it! I growled at Alastor with outrage,

_Hey! Give me my---!_ He smirked with teeth baring. A dark, mischievous chuckle emanated from his throat. It was enough to make the Devil himself jealous. He then said with a teasing purr, _Now, why should I?_

I felt a snarl form in my thoughts, but I was still walking to the cashier. I tried wrenching control back from Alastor.

_That’s cute, darling! Points for trying though!_ he said with a sarcastic, but encouraging tone as we, or I should say he, walked up to the cashier.

Through me, he reached into my wallet, and went to pull a twenty-dollar bill. The cashier looked at me quizzically, and asked with a slight smile,

“Hun, aren’t ya gonna use your student ID? It’s cheaper!”

“Why, thank you for reminding me!” I heard myself say with an uncharacteristically enthusiastic and loud tone.

I pulled my student ID out, and as she swiped it, Alastor gave a pleased smile within my thoughts. He said a pleasant thank you through me, and we sat down at the table and began to eat. I finally wrenched my thoughts out of the stunned outrage that I had been saddled with, and said angrily to him,

_Dude! I’ve been trying to stay clear of meat for a month! What is your issue?!_

Alastor gave a chuckle, and it evolved into a hearty laugh. I felt myself finish the panini, and I felt the meat and cheese settle in my stomach. I was full, and now tired. Meiko walked into the cafeteria, and waved as she grabbed her salad, and started for the cashier. I felt fearful, especially when I felt him ask out with a grin I could feel,

_Who’s that?_

_My friend! You hurt her, I’ll kill you!_ I snarled in response.

Alastor gave a curious Cheshire grin and his eyes glowed with a mischievous glint to them. _A friend you say?_ he asked with the most appropriate purr. Meiko walked up and noticed my panini wrapper. I felt myself regain control, and Meiko sat down. I had only one redeeming shot to explain my sudden, and weird behavior, but Meiko unintentionally robbed me of my chance. I winced as she asked with a concerned tone,

“Okay, Sam. What’s wrong?” looking at my tired face, she added with worry, “You haven’t eaten meat since we first met!”

I wanted to cry, scream, and stuff my face into my pillow back in my apartment.  But, I had two more classes to go, and I wasn’t going to cave into my anxiety! I swore I wouldn’t when I started college! I was going to keep that promise! However, I desperately wanted to do myself a favor and ignore that thought. I cringed and could feel Alastor’s bladed grin deepen. My fortitude was slipping away from me, and I felt the desires of returning to my dorm get stronger. Finally, looking at Meiko’s face, I lied yet again by replying with a chipper tone,

“I’m fine! Just hungry!”

Meiko sighed, and as she ate, she caught me up on the local gossip. Of all the information she relayed, the revelation of a party being held at one of the Brown University student’s dorms (and the fact she was going) was not as interesting as overhearing someone say 2D Design class was cancelled. I breathed a sigh of relief, for I really wanted to skip class. And as to the party, I wasn’t much of a partier. So as I cleared my panini wrapper and grabbed a water bottle from the vending machine I felt a bit happier. Tonight, it appeared to be alone time for me! I smiled a little bit, for it would be appreciated.  As we walked out, I noticed the sky was darkening. Another set of autumnal thunderstorms were rolling in. I said with a coquettish smirk,

“Hope the party is indoors! Those clouds appear to mean business!”

Meiko rolled her eyes with a scowl and went towards the RISD Museum. She passed the brick building before disappearing into the crowd of students on College Street. I went to get a coffee at the school café above the museum. I spent an hour there before I walked to the Painting studio. A large brick building with a bit of Victorian flare, it appeared like it was old fashioned on the outside. Inside, however, was a recipe for chaotic color use.   As I ascended the stairway, I heard Alastor inquire with a sharp grin,

_So **why** aren’t you going to this party?_

_Because I want to sleep, and study. Possibly in that executive order!_ I growled.

A dark, and triumphant smirk creased Alastor’s face. I began to ask him what he was smiling about, but as I took out my studies for my still life he went quiet. I breathed another sigh of aggravation, for he wasn’t going to be easy to deal with. As the students came in, I quietly withdrew into myself, because if Alastor took over I was screwed. This was also due to Regina walking in. I didn’t want to get into another fight, but I heard Alastor growl as he watched her walk in,

_Ahhh, yes. The snarky witch returns. I think it’s time she understood who she’s dealing with._

I felt him try to creep into regaining control, and I firmly cinched down my grip over myself. Alastor developed a scowl upon his face.  I guess he wasn’t expecting me to fight to retain control, let alone succeed. Nonetheless, he said in a huffy tone,

_You’re no fun. I was just going to attempt to frighten her._

_Bullshit!_ I snarled.

His eyes glowed with amusement. If he weren’t such a pain in the ass, I would’ve loved to see more of that glow. I was taken aback by this revelation, and I hoped Alastor didn’t hear that tidbit of information. The professor walked in and apologized for being late. She set herself up for the class and called us one at a time to inspect our still life studies. When I was called up, I took out the five studies I had devised and walked over to her. She looked them over and smiled. She said with a jovial tone,

“Well done! I can’t wait to see what you do with it today!”

I smiled. Finally, a part of the day that wasn’t aggravating! I went back to my easel and grabbed my supplies. I felt Alastor’s sly smirk, and desperately wanted to tell him to leave me be, but I had a feeling that the request would be ignored. So, I just tried to ignore him. As class continued, I learned that was a grave mistake. I heard Alastor say with a pleased and mischievous grin,

_You’re so tense. You need to relax._

Suddenly, I felt hands beginning to knead my shoulders, and my eyes widened. I casually turned to see if there was someone there, but as suspected, no one was present. I realized that the phantom hands belonged to Alastor, and that frightened me. I tried to hide the fact I was nervous and afraid, and as I turned back to my easel, the feeling returned. I felt my shoulders relax, and I fought off a groan as the tension rebounded in self-defense. I was not about to let that feeling subdue me into complacency. I kept trying to paint, but every touch made me almost drop my brush and palette. I was so damn close to completing the painting, but his massage was almost completely engrossing my attention. He purred out as he kept the massage going,

_See? Not so bad now, is it?_ As my shoulders finally surrendered to the sensation, Alastor added, _Good girl. You had so much tension there._

_C’mon! I can’t relax! I’ve got to do this assignment!_ I pleaded in desperation.

Alastor shook his head with a languid chortle as he continued downwards to my back. I wanted to beg him to stop, but the words failed at my lips as he kept enforcing my muscles into relaxing. I had barely finished the painting when I heard the clock sound its alarm and alerted us that class was over. I gasped and finished my last stroke. As we left our drying paintings in our cubbies for critique on Wednesday, I proceeded to head back to University Heights. I had barely stepped onto the sidewalk when I walked by Regina, who at the sight of me, smirked and muttered,

“Freaky fucking bitch.”

I pretended not to notice her slam and headed up North Main Street hill. I was just about to swipe my badge as the thunder rolled in. I smiled; my timing was on point today. I walked into the building and took the elevator as I headed into my apartment. The rain was at first a light, and dancing sprinkle. Now, it was sheets of water pounding against the roof. I walked into my home and flopped out onto my twin sized bed. I wanted to sleep in the worst way. I felt tiredness prevail as I quietly curled up into a ball, and as my breathing slowed in relaxation, I felt sleep gradually ease me into slumber.

However, as soon as my eyes closed, I felt warm breath upon the back of my neck. Harshly gasping as my eyes flung open, I went to sit up. I barely got into a sitting position only to have a clawed hand pull me back down. _Oh, shit!_ I thought to myself in fright. I looked at the source of the hand, only to see Alastor’s smug grin staring me down. He rolled me onto my back, and I felt my heart almost detonate in fear. How was he outside of my body?! That wasn’t possible! I tried desperately to calm down. But, seeing a smile that would’ve put the Cheshire Cat to shame upon Alastor’s face made the attempts of calming myself down wither. He was staring at me like I was his next meal, and that frightened me immensely. I stuttered out,

“A-Alastor! W-What do you want?”

“Darling, I think you _know_ what I want.” He said while playing with the cloth of my pants.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he smirked in amusement. With a light flick, he broke my pants’ button and started to slide the cloth off my hips. I panicked now. He slinked up my form until we were face level, and I started to gasp out in shock and fear,

“W-Wait the fuck a minu—”

Before I could say another word, his mouth met mine in a kiss. I was totally stunned, and I gasped out in shock. His tongue darted into the kiss, and I felt his lips grind against mine. I moaned out in shock, but as I went to pull away, he gripped the bed near my head and caged my body to the mattress to prevent escape. I was cornered, and now there was no way out, either. Alastor’s hands began to explore my form, and I blushed heavily as he kept the kiss going. I felt my struggling become fruitless as he slipped his hands past the denim of my pants to grab my skin. His claws dug into my hips, milking a shocked cry from me. I felt my body begin to cave into his game, and as he bit my lower lip, I groaned out in shock.

“Mmmm, I love the way you sound, love..” he purred enthusiastically.

He nipped my neck, and due to the fangs, it left a sore and tender bruise upon my skin. I felt the fiery blush I tend to develop begin to paint itself across my face, and Alastor looked pleased at my struggle. He moved one hand to the front of my hips, and slowly trailed to my underwear before slipping by the lace’s frail defense. He smirked victoriously, and I blushed as I felt a dampness between my legs as he swirled my clit. He said with a pleased tone,

“My dear, you’re wet..” Sliding down my form, he added as he managed to slip my pants and underwear down further, “I think you need to lose these…”

I felt the urge to demand he stop this, but as he lightly licked my clit, I lost my words. I lightly cried out, but before he could continue, I heard a knock on the door. The noise sounded like an eviction knock. I caught onto Meiko asking for me through the door. I went to try to let Meiko I wasn’t home by being silent, but she sounded excited. So, I slipped away from Alastor’s grip, and went to the door as I readjusted myself. I opened it, and felt his grin try to strip me down again. I didn’t dare look back. But as I looked at Meiko, I felt her stare rove to my neck. She flushed a little, and asked with a meek tone,

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No! No, not at all.” I quickly answered.

She smiled sheepishly, and I knew. She didn’t believe me at all. I fought the urge to cringe, and she said something about our classes being cancelled tomorrow and wanted to know if I could meet her and Maddie at _Au Chocolaud_ (a little café near our campus) for a cup of coffee. I hastily agreed, but the smirk Alastor was bequeathing me was enough to make even the bravest woman shake. Meiko smiled, and said happily,

“Good! We need to catch up about the plans for Halloween! Have a good night.”

She shut the door, and it took me everything I had not to leave my apartment. I felt fearful, especially when Alastor’s purr rang out in the air. He seemed to be enjoying my fear. With a thoroughly amused chuckle, he said with a flirtatious tone as he wrapped his arms around me,

“I do believe we had an intermission.” Licking the nape of my neck, I bristled as he added with a primal growl, “Let’s pick up where we left off… _my dear_.”

I closed my eyes tightly as he peppered my neck with firm nips and his lips traced lust across my skin. I groaned out, and his voice purred at my reactions. He nipped my ear as his hands resumed pawing and caressing me. I groaned as I felt the wetness between my thighs try to regain a footing. He grinned with a bladed and fanged smile as one hand firmly groped my breast, and the other went to my pants’ hem.

I gasped and arched in surprise. Alastor’s face developed an impish grin as he teasingly slid his hand through my pants. Feeling him caress my clit through the lace of my underwear made me yelp. I wasn’t used to feeling this sensation of coarse lace against that part of my body, and it was obvious in my lurch. He purred out just as I felt resistance fade into obscurity,

“Get some rest, my darling Sam. After all,” I cried out as he delivered a vampire bite to my neck, as well as scratching my sides, he added, “I’m looking forward to a hearty breakfast.”

I went whirl around to confront him, but Alastor had vanished back into what was presumably my body. I wanted to know how he even manifested into physical form. Why did he possess me if he didn’t need me for a host? I winced as his passion marks stung with a burn, and I sighed as I prepped for going to bed. I got out of my clothes and put on my pajamas (a tank and flannel pants) before climbing into bed and passing out.


	4. Halloween Plot

I woke up to my alarm for 5:45 AM. I cringed as I swiped the phone to shut it off. It seemed I forgot to shut the alarm off, and that made me groan. Today was a break! Why should I be getting up this early?? Logic crept in and stated the obvious. I needed to maintain a schedule, and I despised this.

Groggily, I sat up, and as I set my feet to the cold floor. I expected the cold floor but as soon as I cast the blanket aside, I felt shock at the room. I wasn’t expecting the apartment to be so frigid. I felt a brow raise. I turned the heat on a week ago! I tiredly walked to the thermostat and checked on the temperature. It was registering as 76 degrees. _Then why the fuck is it so damned cold?!_ I thought in surprise.

I shivered as it intensified. I grabbed my oversized flannel shirt and quickly snuggled into it. The cold still pierced through it, but it was slightly numbed down. I didn’t know where this cold came from, but it was rather unpleasant. Let alone unnerving. I heard Alastor stirring within my thoughts and I discovered that he was smiling with a bladed quality. My eyes narrowed, but before I could start to ask, he said with a delighted tone,

 _I’m glad you’re finally awake, love._ Feeling what felt to be arms wrapping around me, he added with a healthy dose of a purr, _I want breakfast…with a healthy side of you._

 _Uh-uh! You can get your own damn fuel!_ I snapped back with a pink tinge.

Alastor smiled with fangs bared. I was going to get my coffee, only to feel slightly weakened. As the weakness crept in and gnarled deeper into my body, I gasped. It almost made me fall to my knees. It ceased after a few minutes of feeling drained, but the weakness was the least of my worries. I felt Alastor’s warm breath across the nape of my neck, and the wetness of his tongue gliding against my skin.

I froze, especially when his hands slid the flannel down my shoulders and it slumped to the floor. I felt his eyes take in my clothes, and as his gaze roved over me, I felt his gaze stop at my tattoos. His eyes glowed in light amusement and intrigue. It made his eyes appear like coal embers. He smirked as he took in the rose tattoo on my neck, and as he licked it, I shivered. He firmly nipped me there too, and I gasped as he sucked on the wound. He purred out with relish,

“Mmmm…” spinning me in his grip, he trailed a red claw under my chin and tilted my head up before adding, “You taste so sweet, my little Sam. _I want more…_ ”

He licked my lips slowly. I felt myself back away in nerves and a little fear. Alastor followed me and pinned me by my back to a wall. I blushed as he caged my body to his, and with a light caress of the cheek before gripping my face, he kissed me. I gasped and as he ground his lips against mine, his tongue darted into my mouth. He groaned in delight, and I found his taste of scotch, and spices sweeter than what I had tasted last night. My throat emitted an alto moan, and my eyes closed as he greedily kept my mouth occupied with his own. It temporarily distracted me from his hands sliding up my shirt.

I felt the first breach of cloth and arched in surprise. Alastor continued by kneading my breasts. I gasped as his claws lightly dug into my skin, and he firmly pinched my nipples as he slipped his tongue deeper into my mouth at my surprised cry. He reached for the hem of my shirt, and as he pulled it over, he broke his kiss just long enough to pull my shirt off. As soon as my shirt cleared my chest and face, he eagerly returned to my lips. I felt weak at the knees as Alastor’s mouth bruised mine with ardor as he shredded the drawstring to my flannel pants.

I went to protest, but he playfully nipped my lower lip and kept sucking and nibbling it. With a silent and swift motion, he guided my pants to the floor. He purred enthusiastically as he drifted a hand down to the apex of my legs, pulled my panties away, and swirled my clit. I gasped and whimpered as Alastor’s touch began to send more than shivers down my back, and a heat began to build in my core. He let out a languid chuckle as he slowly and deliberately broke the kiss. I felt a confused look cross my face as he smirked, brushed my hair aside and whispered into my ear with a pleased and teasing tone,

“Well, well, well..” lightly licking the shell of my ear and nipping my earlobe, he growled with lust “Someone is _rather_ eager…”

He caressed my slit while swirling and flicking my clit, and as I bucked, he pressed me back into the wall. Smirking, he slipped a finger inside, and I gasped deeply as he lightly thrust into me. I shivered deeply as Alastor’s mouth recovered mine in another demanding kiss, and as he introduced two more fingers inside I yelped in surprise. As he slowly and methodically thrust into me, he furthered the firm and demanding kiss, and it almost completely drove me over the edge. But, before he could slide down my form, my phone rang. I shakily reached for it, only to have him grip my hand, and pull me back to the situation I was in. He looked at me coyly as he parted my thighs and slid down before resting his head there.

I bucked as I realized what he was doing, but he used an arm to restrain me back. I wasn’t extremely virginal, but this wasn’t something I had done with _anyone!_ Let alone a demon! My face was beet red, and almost glowing in the beginning of the dawn rising in the sky. Alastor brought my attention back to him as he parted me, and his long tongue slowly licked my clit. I shivered and groaned in surprise, and Alastor’s eyes locked into mine, seemingly taunting me with opportunity to stop him.

 I almost took up the challenge, when his tongue slipped inside and explored me internally. I couldn’t stop myself. I cried out in shock and he purred in praise as I instinctively gripped his head, preventing him from moving, and sealing my fate. Alastor smiled wickedly and brushed his fangs on my clit as his tongue thrust into me. I felt my cries devolve into moans, and I was almost cumming, but his tongue would slow down as the red wall of orgasm encroached. I was almost begging him to let me cum, and a triumphant purr rumbled as I finally caved and pleaded with Alastor to let me release. I almost succumbed to his temptation and almost screamed in the heat of the moment.

I felt myself finally cum, but before I could cry out, Alastor suddenly covered my mouth with his hand at first. I gasped, and he put a finger to his lips as a signal to stay quiet. His eyes radiated a warning of not to disobey him. Seeing him licking his lips in anticipation I felt the fear amplify itself. It only grew deeper gnarled when his fanged smirk glowed throughout his face. I looked at him in confusion, and then I understood why he wanted me to be quiet. I heard Meiko knock at the door, and he leaned in and whispered,

“Stay quiet, my love.” Licking my neck and adding another hickey through a bruising kiss, I let out a stifled moan and he added with a growl, “After all, we can’t share our little secret yet.”

Meiko knocked one last time, and then as I heard her leave, I heard Alastor purr as he grabbed me and kissed me, as if praising me for following his rules. I moaned again, only his mouth kissed me from my lips, and began to blaze a trail across my skin. He had lightly bit my collar when he slipped his coat off and it hit the ground. His trim, but lithely built body was dressed in a white button up shirt, black vest and long red slacks. He had me pinned to the wall and seemed almost gleeful at my current position. He purred in relish as he trailed lower on my chest,

 “Mmm, my dear…” lightly biting my breasts and still making me arch deeper into his grip with claws digging into my back, he added with a purr, “This is quite the meal you’ve provided me with.”

I tried to move away as his temptation tried to override my sense of self preservation. He chuckled mischievously and forced my back to return to my wall. He leaned into me, licked my lips, and whispered coyly.

“When you return today, I want you to be alone…” tweaking my nipples and nipping my neck, he added, “I want you to myself for the rest of the day. Do you understand, my dear Sam?”

I felt fearful, but before I could answer, another knock sounded on the door. I looked to the door, and when I returned my gaze to where Alastor stood, I was surprised to see he had vanished again. I quickly put my pajamas back on and ran to the door. I readjusted myself, and quickly opened it.

Before me was a small, wiry girl of 20 years old. She had a masculine suave haircut, and was dressed in men’s jeans, white t-shirt, work-boots and a flannel. Meiko was coming down the hallway, and I sighed with a tired tone. I had a lie I could use, but I had to play the part. I yawned, and said to the other girl,

“Sorry Maddie…I just woke up!”

“It’s ok! We were about to come in and get ya anyway!” Maddie said with a chipper grin.

I smiled and excused myself to get dressed. _Thank God they decided not to!_ I thought fearfully. I quickly got on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a hoodie and my boots. After I fixed my hair, we went down to East Providence’s side of North Main Street. We were a day away from Halloween, and the air reflected the cold of November starting to edge into the atmosphere. The only leaves left on the trees from last night’s storm were oak. The air clear and crisp (as much as it could be, with us being in the city and all), I was thankful for my hoodie. We traveled to the café, and as we ordered coffee, I felt Alastor scowl lightly. He looked around and as he saw no items that had meat, he asked with a fading smile,

 _Are people now that pathetic about eating meat?_ He looked around, noted the dessert items and groused with a simmering frown, _This can’t be too healthy._

 _Oh, give it a rest!_ I snapped back.

I heard him suddenly chuckle, and I felt a brow raise. A feeling of warmth filled me, and I felt a tender nuzzle against my neck. I blushed as I felt hands hold my hips, and breath lightly dance across my skin. If I didn’t know any better I would’ve sworn he was right there, especially when he purred out in relish,

 _We already argue like a couple._ He nipped my neck, and I scarcely walked off the sensation while going to my friend’s chairs as he added, _It’s quite adorable._

I lost my voice at that. Did, did he just call us a _couple_?! I shook off the bemusement. I wanted to ask him what drugs he had ingested, but I wasn’t in the mood to find out. As we discussed the Halloween party amongst ourselves I heard Alastor purr excitedly. I then remembered why I was nervous about tomorrow. Halloween was the time where the veil was at its thinnest and weakest. Could Alastor become stronger during this time!? _Oh, God please no!_ I thought with swirling anxiety. He was already a pain in the ass! I didn’t need him supercharged! I barely heard Meiko ask,

“So Sam, what music should we play? And before you answer ‘Classical’, I hafta remind you; that’s not always scary to some people!”

“Ugh, Meiko have you even _heard_ some of the Classical I was subjected to!? There are scores out there that’ll curl your hair!” I responded with a goofy smirk.

Maddie chuckled through her coffee as we playfully groused. I guess Meiko and I were easy entertainment. I smiled; I felt a lot better around them, almost to the point that our little café visit became a time suck. It was better than being at home and being bored. As we walked out to head back to University Heights, we continued our debate on the music. We arrived at our apartments, swiped in, and walked into the complex as the noon sun beamed down through the crisp autumn air. We separated, but Meiko looked at me as Maddie walked down the hall to her apartment. She looked thoroughly concerned, and I was nervous about the question she was about to ask. Sure enough, right on cue, she asked hesitantly,

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” I froze fearfully, and as she pointed to my neck, she asked, “Was anyone with you last night?”

I suddenly felt Alastor grin wickedly. I inwardly gasped as he tried to seize control, and I barely fought him off. I almost subdued him, until he pulled a fast one. I felt the sensation of his tongue and lips upon the back of my neck, and realizing I had mere seconds to escape without him stealing control from me, I quickly asked,

“Can we talk about this later?! Please?” realizing she may not give me that option, I quickly said with a saddened tone, “I gotta go! I—I don’t feel well!!”

I hastily opened my door, ran into my apartment, and closed it before locking it down. I heard Meiko sigh angrily, and head back to her apartment as well. I felt hot tears sting my eyes when I realized I just hurt one of my closest friends. Alastor didn’t even need to. I went in my room and laid down as I angrily cried. I wanted to tell Meiko I was having trouble, but she wouldn’t believe me at all! No one would. Hell, even to myself I sounded psychotic! Alastor’s bladed expression was pleased, and as I dried my tears, I felt the bed sink a little near my back. I was horrified as his hands lightly gripped my chest and he pulled me to him completely. I blushed as I felt him fondle my breasts, and as his hands dared to go lower, he kissed and nipped my neck. He praised my deception as he slipped his hands down my front and dove under my pants’ barrier.

I squirmed harshly as Alastor deliberately caressed my clit through the silky material. I writhed in amorous shock and torture as he continued. Feeling him slow, I felt a horrifying conclusive thought that he was testing my fortitude, which also made this little game far more dangerous. I almost begged him to continue and he purred. He spun my body to face him, and he whispered after licking my lips slowly,

“There’s been a change of plans.” He drained me of essence again as he kissed my neck, and added softly, “Tomorrow, during the midnight hour, you will be mine. I  _will_ be here waiting for you, so I would advise not to attempt to ignore me. I look forward to quite the performance… _my love._ ”

He drained just enough of my energy to make my vision swim, and I slipped into unconsciousness as he chuckled with mirth.

 

 


	5. Halloween Seducing Part 1

I barely opened my eyes to the alarm for school. However, I really didn’t want to go into school today. I especially didn’t want to face Meiko. She, along with Maddie, were the only two people I trusted throughout the entire school. Now, now I was lying to them both, and I felt bad about it. I wanted to try to tell them, but would they believe I was an unwilling host to a demon? I almost decided to try to talk to Meiko, until the social media notifications started pelting themselves into my phone. I was appalled by what I read.

She not only said that I was hiding a significant other from her, she also accused me of choosing him over my own friends. And to top the accusations, she said I hid him because I was insecure. I felt hot, and angry tears and they were fully falling after hearing the comments from some of her friends. They were calling me things like _slut,_ and _skank._ I felt so hurt about all of this, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I made a mistake. I wasn’t the best at making (nor keeping) friends and it showed. Alastor’s voice eased into my thoughts as I began to feel myself slowly break down and cry,

_Oh, love. What’s wrong?_ Feeling him lightly caress my back, I shuddered as he added with slight concern, _If it’s about Meiko, I’d say let her go. She’s clearly toxic._

_Go away!_ I cried sadly.  

I felt his arms wrap around me, and as he took physical form, I couldn’t stop myself. I felt myself bury my body into his embrace. As I quietly cried, Alastor held me. It brought new context to that phrase _Your demons are always there for you._ I felt so angry, and I wanted to confront her. But I felt that was too risky. What if I made myself look like a bigger jerk than I already had? Alastor said what sounded like soothing words, and as he spun me gently to kiss me, I almost didn’t resist. I almost gave in, until I heard Maddie’s knock. Alastor’s eyes glowed with what appeared to be anger, and he growled lightly as he nipped my lips,

“Get rid of her…” teasingly kissing me, he added with a teasing smirk, “Unless you want her to join...”

A volatile red crossed my face, and I mouthed a ‘Fuck you’ to Alastor, who grinned and blew a kiss to me. I wanted to throw a pillow, but Maddie kept knocking. So, I went to the door, and Maddie’s concerned look greeted me at the door. Maddie pushed by me, and I felt a prickle of fear. What if Alastor became angry? Maddie snapped me out of my panic by asking,

“What happened between you and Meiko!?” she looked around, and asked again, “Are you _really_ seeing someone?! Because if you are, its no issue from me! Hell, I thought Meiko was more reasonable than that!”

“Ahhh, a lady with an ounce of common sense!” Alastor’s voice drawled out.

Maddie whirled, took in the sight of Alastor, and immediately backed into me. She looked at Alastor fearfully, and then to me. She mouthed empty words. She caught on to the fact that Alastor wasn’t human, and it wasn’t his deer antlers that gave him away. I saw her focus into his red eyes, and I knew. She was panicking, and I didn’t want her to. Maddie finally asked through recovery of wits,

"S-Sam? Who is this?”

“Maddie, this is Alastor. He….he’s a demon.” I responded with resignation.

Alastor chuckled jovially. I felt so stupid. Maddie wasn’t going to believe me at all! However, her stunned face told me everything I doubted. She _did_ believe me. I didn’t know whether I should be grateful, or horrified. She asked with a fearful question,

“How---How did this happen?”

And so, I told her _everything._ Maddie sat down, clearly bemused by the turn of events. Alastor kept looking at her, as if deciding whether we could trust her or not. His grin deepened, and he sauntered over to my friend. I noticed his eyes were changing to radio dials, something I never saw them do before. I panicked, and before I could stop him, he growled a very believable, low, and threatening promise to Maddie as he bent so they were face level,

“Use this information to harm Sam, or I, and I will make you wish I had killed you sooner. Do you understand?”

“C-Crystal clear, Alastor!” Maddie said with a fearful voice.

Alastor shook off whatever he just did, and jovially smiled. He let out a pleased “Excellent!” as he practically waltzed into the kitchen. He was confusing, to say the least. Maddie just looked at me with stunned silence. I felt her gaze bore into my skin, and as I turned to her, I felt a saddened and sheepish smile crease my face. She chuckled nervously, and asked sincerely,

“Is he like, _bonded_ to you?”

“W-What? I—I---I don’t know! I don’t even know how he’s walking out of my body right now! I thought demons couldn’t do that!”

Maddie sighed, and grabbed out her phone. She was avidly starring at its screen, until she let out an ‘Aha!’ that made my raised eyebrow go even more raised. She showed me this article on demonic possession, and sure enough it had a reason. It read: _Demons can manifest from their hosts if they are a higher-level demon, or if their host has supplied adequate energy through emotional action, trauma etc., for the demon to use. In rare cases, especially if the demon is powerful enough on its own, the hosting body is merely a navigation tool. However, it should be noted that a demon tied to a human in this manner (or otherwise) can become symbiotic within a matter of three days._ I stopped reading.

I felt my gut gnarl. It had been 3 days since Alastor became tied to me. Could this mean I was stuck with him?! I was about to panic when Alastor announced he had coffee prepared. Maddie alerted on the scent, and I followed it too. He brought in two mugs, and as we sipped, Maddie looked at hers hesitantly. Alastor came back in with a mug himself, and with a sly smile, he said in a teasing tone,

“Oh, come now, Madeline, I save the cyanide for those I don’t like!”

“Oh, like that’s anymore reassuring!” I snarked at him.

Alastor laughed with a pleasant purr as he sat next to me. Realizing Alastor was teasing her, Maddie stole a healthy swig, and I watched as the caffeine coursed through her veins. If it weren’t for the awkward situation, I would’ve laughed as she lightly shook with its amphetamine quality high. Instead, I sighed, but I felt a light blush cross my cheeks as Alastor put his arm around me. Maddie caught on, for a slight grin creased her face. She seemed to be thinking about something, so I asked her what was running through her mind. She chuckled, and asked with a mischievous tone,

“So Sam,” I was stealing a sip from my coffee when she asked slyly, “Are you and Alastor here _interested_ in one another?”

I nearly choked on my coffee at the question. Alastor smirked deviously, and I was almost as red as his hair. He chuckled with mirth while I fought the chokehold the coffee had on my airways. I finally gasped out with a raging blush,

“Where the fuck---” Alastor added on, “Why yes, darling. I am _quite_ interested in Sam. How perceptive of you!”

I looked at Alastor with an incredulous expression. His grin bladed in triumph as a wine-colored blush crossed my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. He---He wasn’t being serious…right? Maddie chuckled, and I felt like I was being cornered. I quickly got up, announced I needed a shower, and ran, no I almost _flew_ upstairs while declaring I _needed_ a shower. I didn’t hear Maddie tell Alastor that if he hurt me, she would make him pay (even if she died in the process). I also didn’t hear how Alastor praised her for being _such_ a good friend and vowing he wouldn’t hurt me. Finally, I wasn't around to hear her tell him to comfort me. I was privy only to the roar of embarrassment in my ears, and the rush of water from the shower head. I turned on my tunes: _Voodoo_ by Godsmack came on. Not a bad song.

I stripped and climbed into the shower stall as my thoughts raced. Why? Why would Alastor admit that he was _interested_ in me?? _IN ME._ I was just an art student who showed up in the woods and was a breathing, Class A victim of wrong place and wrong time. _There’s no way he is interested in me!_ I growled within my thoughts. It was a farce to lower my guard and I knew it:  I knew that once I began to trust him, he would burn me! Every fiber of my being agreed on this. I was thoroughly distracted that I didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

I began to wash my hair, carefully massaging the coconut and sandalwood into my scalp (to get rid of the frizz). I had just rinsed when a claw trailed lazily up my neck and raveled itself into my hair. Alastor slid into the shower stall with me, a pleased, and victorious grin upon his face. He gently pressed me into the stall wall, and with a slight caress with the free hand, he gently tugged my hair back as he planted a kiss upon my lips. Feeling his lips ghost across mine before he firmly ground them together, I lightly gasped as he released my hair and head to caress my chest. Upon caressing my breasts, he purred out in delight,

“Mmm…” Pinning me there and taking in the sight of my slightly fuller chest, he said with a flirtatious tone, “I think these need my attention, my love. “

He leaned in, and lightly licked my breasts. I shivered with delight, and as one hand began to knead and caress one, his mouth started by slowly licking my other nipple. I lurched, and lightly cried out. He nipped it, and suddenly began to suck upon the nub of flesh too. I gasped and lightly writhed in pleasure filled shock. He murmured in a low, and seductive growl,

“Oooh, that’s right love…” switching sides, he added in firm command, “ _Give yourself to me._ ”

I almost caved to him. The way he growled that out made me slightly weak at the knees, and he seemingly knew it. He leaned into me, whispering all the things he was going to do to me as he guided my legs into receiving him. I moaned out in shock, especially when I caught the time. I was supposed to be in Figure Drawing class in like, 15 minutes! I went to try to slide by him, when he coyly blocked me in the shower. I growled in simmering frustration as well as slight nerves,

“Come on, Alastor! I have class!!”

“Not today you don’t….” He purred with a lustful rumble. Licking my cheek, he added with another purr, “Your friend gave me permission to keep you for the day…And I plan to use it accordingly.”

My eyes widened in bemusement, especially when he returned me into the previous position. He slid a finger into me and purred out in approval at how wet I was. As much as I hated to admit it, his touch made me feel aroused, and yet shaky at how he rendered me into an oozing mess. He knew it; it was smugly written across his face. I blushed as he added a couple more fingers into his thrusts and moaned as he added nipping and licking my neck to his assault. He purred, and lightly licked my lips before returning to them in a dominant kiss. I felt my legs shake as I became extremely wet from his assault and blushed out with a fierce moan.

I groaned out as he eased himself into me, catching me totally off guard. I blushed heavily, for he was bigger than I was used to. My body barely acclimated when he began his torture. As he slowly began to search for a pace, I cried out in tortured tones.  I knew what he was doing to me and it was torturous, as it was evil. This was a tease! He knew it too! I wanted to fight on begging him, but I didn’t have to for long. He finally found the spots he wanted to hit, and seductively began a slow, deliberate yet hard dance. I blushed and cried out his name as he began to hit everywhere that I found enticing and a turn on. He chuckled with mirth as he thrust into me,

“Mmm, I _adore_ the way you sound, dear Sam.”  Now thrusting into me harder to solicit more noises from me, he added with a pleasant purr as I cried out, “I can’t wait to hear you scream my name… _my love._ ”

He thrust into me so hard, I gasped at the feeling of him possessing me. I moaned as he continued, and sure enough, his name escaped my lips in a breathy whisper.  He whispered praise and encouraged more moans and cries of his name as he pinned me thoroughly to the shower wall, and firmly bit me as he thrust deeply into me. I screamed out in amorous shock,

“ALASTOR!”

His rumble of a pleased purr was all the response I was going to be given, and I didn’t mind. I felt the pressure of his assault begin to build up, and my mind was being wiped by the feeling of his sex dominating mine. He was showing me who was truly in control here, and I had a hugely turned on part of me that didn’t mind at all.  The hot water was cooling off compared to the heat we were creating on our own.  He grunted as the emotional high began to take effect on him, and I felt the feelings rage through me. The orgasm was drawing closer, closer and closer with every thrust from him. He growled out my name, and I finally orgasmed with such force I almost screamed out. He climaxed with such force, I was rendered to cries and moans as we both exploded upon each other.

I felt so weak from the orgasm. I collapsed into his arms and felt my vision swim as my body caved to the sweet exhaustion we both earned. He laughed, and I weakly turned the water off. I almost crawled into my room, when Alastor gently placed my tired body onto my bed. Seeing him go to my craft bale, he grabbed a length of my pale pink ribbon, and with a wicked smile, he tied my wrists together, and bound them to my headboard. I weakly struggled, but Alastor added with a soft growl,

“See you when you wake up, love. I’m looking forward to our next round..” Lightly kissing me, he added with a pleasant rumble, “I’ll be right here waiting. Get some rest; _you’re going to need it…_ ”

Before I could say anything, I caved into slumber and fell asleep.

 


	6. Halloween Seducing Part 2

I weakly groaned out as my eyes opened. The room was dark; how long was I asleep? Then, I noticed something. The dark over my eyes was solid, and soft. _WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!_ My thoughts screamed out. As I tried to figure out what had happened, I felt the warm caress of velvet upon the bridge of my nose. It dawned on me. I was blindfolded. I gasped out, and as I went to struggle, I remembered Alastor had bound me to the headboard. I groaned out, even though I _really_ didn’t want to,

“Alastor, this isn’t funny!” Feeling him smirk I growled out, “Take it off!”

“Oh, but darling I already did.” Alastor purred.

I felt his body straddle mine. With the blindfold, I had to rely on the other four senses, so I knew this would make me extra sensitive. It also made me vulnerable as well as exposed to Alastor. Judging by the way this was setting up, I was at his mercy. This feeling of vulnerability reflected when Alastor’s skin met mine, and I shivered. He purred in approval at my reactions, and lightly licked my ear. I lurched lightly, especially when he nipped the lobe, and trailed his nips. I couldn’t stop my breath from growing shallow (and I had tried), and Alastor seemed pleased that I was sinking into these emotions.

A primal, and animalistic growl rumbled in his throat as he firmly bit my neck again. I fought the urge to scream, but the very faint smell of copper made me writhe a bit. He drew blood. _OH, SHIT!_ I thought in mild panic. I felt his tongue trail the bite, and I groaned in light fear, and intrigue. He rumbled out in enthusiastic delight,

“I’m going to mark you as _mine_ , my dear.” Trailing his mouth down to my chest again, he added with a grin I could feel, “And I think we will _both_ enjoy this…”

His mouth returned to my skin, and he took his time exploring my chest. His tongue drew across the ample lumps of flesh, and as he drew his lips closer to my nipples, I writhed in shock as he grew firm in his licks and kisses. The blindfold rendered me so sensitive, that even his feather light touches sent intense shivers down into my core and back. I bucked and writhed as he sucked on one nipple while his hand squeezed and kneaded my other breast. I whimpered as he continued, and Alastor’s purr rumbled out in glee,

“I want you _now,_ love…” teasingly flicking my clit with a claw, he said with a seductive tone, “But first, I want a taste.”

He slowly and deliberately licked me as he descended to my hips, where his tongue dipped lower to my clit and slit. I couldn’t fight the sharp gasp from my lips. His tongue found its way back to my slit, and he teasingly dipped his tongue in and out. I cried out, and Alastor continued. He occasionally would suck on my clit and that drew deep moans from me. I was soaked from his lustful assault and as if satisfied, he slid up to me and firmly kissed me, making me have a taste of myself.

I groaned out in want as he slipped his tongue into the kiss, and as he grabbed my hips to position them, he let his claws dig lightly into my skin. My mouth opened in shock and he took advantage by furthering the hot kiss with his tongue. He slipped two fingers into me, and after minutes of thrusting, and being blinded into extreme sensitivity, I cried out his name as I came. I was breathless and shook about how explosive that climax was. He purred out in praise,

“Good girl….” He nipped my lips and as he pinned me down, he added with a predatory growl, “Now, my little Sam, _you are **mine**._”

He slid his hardened cock inside of me, and I moaned at the sensation. He began a rapid, and forceful thrust and it made me feel like it was 101 degrees hotter in my room. He kept the pace, and I flushed black cherry red. He was purring into my ear that soon I would be his to completely toy with and dominate to his liking. I felt the amorous feelings begin to overrun my better sense, and even though I begged for clarity, the heady emotions snatched that right away from me.

I moaned out his name, and he growled mine out in deep satisfaction. But suddenly, as I felt the orgasm begin to take me, Alastor stopped. I recoiled as he pulled out and nipped my neck and lips. I flushed in sweaty confusion. What was he doing?! I whimpered in my haze, but he chuckled in delight. He pressed his body against mine, and I was stunned to hear myself beg him to continue. I heard myself whisper and beg in an amorous tone,

“Please!! Don’t tease me like that!!”

Alastor’s purr of delight rumbled in his throat. He left a large hickey upon my shoulder and continued down my chest. I kept lightly begging him to continue, and he climbed up my form again. He licked my lips, and lightly darted his tongue in and out of my mouth. Deciding on something, he firmly ground his mouth against mine while saying in relish,

“I _love_ it when you beg…” biting my lower lip and sucking on it, he added with a feline purr, “Tell me where you want me, my little pet…”

I groaned out as his hands roamed my form again. I cried in desire as they pawed and caressed my bruised and sensitive chest, and they dared to go lower. I finally managed to say in a mewing moan,

“I want you inside!!”

“Do you?” he asked as he finger thrust me. I almost whimpered, and he added, “You’ll have to be louder in your begging, you dirty girl…”

“P-Please!” I pleaded as the emotions took their toll.

“Please _what_ , my little Sam?” he purred in question. He growled with a smile that I could feel through the blindfold, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

I felt the emotions try to dominate. I could barely process what was happening right now, and a part of me was totally fine with this! I tried to shake that feeling off, but nothing happened. My struggle only made it seemingly gnarl deeper into my psyche as well as my body as I begged out in a light outcry,

“Yes!” as his thrusting made me explode, I almost screamed out in a heady moan, “Fuck me, please!”

I came: violently. I panted and mewed out in desperation, and Alastor’s pleased and enthused growls sounded into my ear as he reentered my aching loins again. He purred enthusiastically as he began another firmer, and seductive pace within,

“As you wish, _my little Sam…._ ”

He thrust into me, and bit into my other shoulder as he continued to expertly torment me into his web. His thrust nips and kisses all teamed up on me as they drove me deeper, deeper and deeper into his grip. I had lost this round, and I was totally okay with it. It may have been Halloween, and he may have been amplified in strength, but the sweet feeling of being dominated had my body writhing in anticipation and lust. My ex hadn’t tormented me in such a way ever in our time of intimacy…and Alastor’s touch and teasing ways were almost welcome.

It made me feel weak, yet so _powerful_ when it came to my own self esteem.

After minutes of torture and seducing, Alastor growled out that he was going to cum. I moaned out that I was too. He deepened his claim, and his claws dug deeply into my back as we both gasped as we came within mere seconds of each other. Alastor arched into me as his movements became sporadic and urgent. I came on his cock so hard he groaned in delight, and I felt the heat from my crotch all the way to my chest. Alastor whispered softly with a grin as he removed my blindfold,

“That was wonderful…” Feeling a burning sensation on my chest wall, he purred with delight, “My little claiming mark has _just_ arrived….it looks so good on you and I.”

Looking down at my chest, an arcane symbol consisting of a heart and music notes within a sigil appeared. Alastor’s chest had the same mark, and as he freed my tired body from his binds and put one hand on my chest and one of mine on his own. I felt a heat so strong, I almost cried out in shock. He added with a reassuring coo in his voice,

“Now, now, my dear,” Holding my hand to his chest as this foreign blaze raised through my own, he added, “This is just part of the process…it will be over in a few minutes.”

I writhed in a little discomfort. But, as he said, it ended slowly, yet smoothly. I was blushing harshly, and he was bearing a triumphant grin. He was clearly pleased about what he had accomplished. Alastor had left his mark of claim, and he whispered into my ear as I slowly fell unconscious,

“Good night my love….Oh, and, _Happy Halloween._ ”

I heard him chuckle as I quickly passed out. I wasn’t aware, but this was the first of many nights he had planned. And I myself  had no idea that he was going to use this to his advantage.


	7. The Transition

 I woke up, but not unlike the mornings before, I was stiff, and unmercifully sore. Alastor, after every day of class, and after I finished my homework, dominated me in bed. Demonically possessed or not, it wasn’t easy to recover. At first it was frightening how hard and fast he was able to go. Tonight, however, was about to put everything we had ever done to shame. It had been a week, but I had a feeling that tonight was going to be far more intense.

It started off innocent enough. He kissed me good morning, and as soon as I cleared the door after getting ready for class, he vanished into my body. He had become a bit easier about being in class with me (he kept _some_ snarky comments to himself) and I was somewhat able to get through them. Sadly, however, I had tried to reach out to Meiko, and she refused to let me back in. She avoided me like the plague, and Maddie and I were trying desperately to figure out how to fix it. So far, nothing seemed to be a workable plan.

Despite this, I still was trying to get my classes done. Tonight’s painting class went quickly. Regina’s bitchy attitude had been working mine and Alastor’s nerves for the past week. Finally, though, Alastor had enough. After calling me a freak (her favorite insult for me), I felt him smirk, and suddenly, a bucket of the most putrid green colored acrylic paint dumped from one of the shelves…directly onto Regina’s famous blonde, and curly locks. I heard Alastor whisper through me, and Regina was close enough to hear it,

“Who’s the freak now, sweetheart?”

She stood there frozen, and after mere seconds of realizing that the paint was going to take a while to wash out (And even then, there was a chance it would stain) she fled the studio almost crying. Alastor smiled wickedly. I stuffed him back, and I felt his smirk grow far more razorlike. I wanted to ask why he would risk us being discovered, but I dared not to. I partially knew some of the reason. He didn’t have to worry about the ramifications, unlike yours truly. I felt a groan almost escape me, but again, kept that to myself.

As soon as class was over, I decided to take the bus back to University Heights (RIPTA came every ten minutes, thank God), and I was eager to go home and sleep. As I boarded the bus, I walked to a seat, and sat down. It was a quick ride, and it was way better than walking. As it announced its next stop being mine, I pulled the cord to request my stop. Alastor was being rather quiet; was he gloating in silence? Or was he planning? I was way too tired to ask, so I left it alone. I got off the bus and walked to my apartment. I swiped in, and as I headed upstairs, I slipped Meiko’s key under her doormat as she had done yesterday. I sent her a quick text to let her know I had done so with a feeling of sadness in my heart. I felt really saddened at first.

We were good friends. I just wished I was honest with her from the get-go. I knew. We were never going to talk again. Slightly resigned to this, I opened my apartment up and walked in. I turned on the lights in the apartment and set my stuff near the doorway. Tonight, was Friday. Maybe I could finally rest! I felt a little happier about the prospect of sleep. So, I quickly got into my pajamas after quickly walking into my room and flopped onto the bed. I was comfortable, up until Alastor purred out,

“Darling.” Feeling him appear behind me, he added with a warm, and seductive tone, “I’ve missed you today…”

His tongue trailed across the nape of my neck and I shivered. He chuckled with amusement, and I felt the urge to blush. He knew somewhat how to get to me. And judging by his purr with his hands slipping to my front, tonight was going to go exactly as he wanted. I wanted to sleep, but he wasn’t granting me the option. He purred out as he spun me to face him with only centimeters away from his face,

“Fuck me, darling.”

I felt his kiss, and like so many nights before, I shivered as I succumbed to his advances.

* * *

 

 Five AM rolled around, and I lightly tried to struggle out of the bonds Alastor tethered me to. I was lucky, for he kept them somewhat loose. However, the moment I almost slipped out, he said with a seductive rumble,

“Not yet, my darling. The _real_ fun is about to begin.”

His claws gently grazed my back, leaving light trails across it. I groaned out in a little shock and froze. Alastor smirked, and after he retightened the tethers and returned me onto my back, he reentered me roughly. I moaned out in shock. I wasn’t expecting that. He grabbed my hair tightly and began to thrust harder than I was used to. I moaned out again mixed into a shocked cry. I felt fearful, for my class was supposed to meet at the RISD Museum for a weekend drawing assignment! I begged Alastor,

“A-Alastor, please! I have a class!”

His thrusts deepened and I cried out in surprise. He purred into my ear as he licked my neck. I blushed furiously as he continued, nipping and lightly biting my skin. I yelped in a little bit of shock, and he growled out passionately as he continued to dominate me,

“Fuck your class,” Deepening the thrusts to where I cried out in forming lust, he added, “and let me fuck _you._ ”

He bit my neck, and I groaned out his name in intense pleasure as his thrusts quickened in pace. I felt his teeth sink in deeper into my skin as he drew closer to my lips.  He firmly kissed and sucked on my lips before claiming them in another kiss. I moaned out in pleasured surprise. As Alastor purred into my ear about how he adored the way I moaned out for him, he intensified the assault. I felt my mind go blank as he almost lured me into an intense orgasm, but suddenly, he stopped. He pulled out of me, and with a wicked grin, he slid down and began to slowly make his way to my leg’s apex. Feeling his assault leave and dwindle the orgasm back a bit, I almost begged him not tease me like this. He slid his tongue across my sore clit, and I cried out,

“Alastor!!”

Alastor purred out in praise as I writhed. His tongue kept lapping at my clit, until he sucked the clit fiercely. I cried out, and as he pulled my legs apart a little bit more, he dipped his tongue past my slit and slipped it in as he began to eat me out. I felt the orgasm try to come in waves, and as he tongue-fucked me, he would occasionally suck and nip my clit as he drove me closer to passion laced madness. I begged him to let me cum, and he purred out,

“Not yet, darling. _Not yet…_ ”

 He continued to devour me, and as I slipped into an overstimulated state of mind, I screamed out as he drove me to violently cumming. Through it, he roughly licked and sucked my clit, making it unbearably hot in my body and mind. I moaned out his name in fervent desire and delight, and I felt a deep burgundy blush line my face. I whimpered as he slid himself in once again, my aching and turned on body begging for him. His thrusts were harsh, and I felt an intense high from them begin to form in my thoughts. My thoughts went away from the drawing class to my current predicament. Feeling the feeling of absolute bliss try to haze over my thoughts, I begged Alastor through moans,

“Alastor, p-please! I’m gonna break!”

Alastor grinned victoriously as I blushed and almost yelped in lustful shock at his next thrust. He purred in approval as I caved and began to scream for him. He purred with a demonic growl and bladed smile,

“Good girl…” biting me fiercely on the neck, he added with a pleased rumble, “ _Scream for me._ ”

I caved and screamed out as I came fiercely and explosively around him. Alastor purred and growled heartily as he did the same to me. It was so hot and powerful that my vision swam, and I blacked out to his chuckling purr.

* * *

 

I barely came to a licking sensation across my skin. At first, I felt a brow raise, until I realized it was Alastor. Both brows shot up in sobering surprise, and I went to bolt upright. It was when he held me down and continued that I felt nerves creep in. I demanded out in shock,

“Alastor, what the fuck are y--!?”

He purred as he continued. It was a bit of a turn on, but it felt like that wasn’t the intent of this. It was almost like…. _grooming._ I blushed fiercely. I could shower! I weakly struggled as he drew closer to parts I desperately didn’t want his tongue on. I pleaded out,

“Y-Ya know I can shower, right??”

Alastor purred in amusement and fixed me with a sultry glance. I froze at how smoldering his eyes were. They were also ravenously taking in every detail of me. The blush was growing deeper by the minute. He said with a purr while drawing ever closer to my v-mound,

“I know.”

“Th-Then let me---!” I started to respond.

His tongue caressed my clit and I lurched in surprise. Chuckling at my reaction, he let it happen again. I reacted the same, and he purred out in curiosity,

“Oh? Did I hit a nerve, _or a clit?_ ”

He continued to lick at my clit, and my hand held him there while I cried out. He began to suck on it too, and that drove me over the edge. I cried out as his purr got louder with each suck. His tongue slid into me and I groaned in delight.  Alastor smirked in victory, and he purred out as he continued to taste me,

“You can shower later…Right now _I want my mate_ ….”

His teeth briefly nipped my thighs and drew a surprised cry from my throat. He sunk his teeth into my thigh, and I yelled out his name in surprise. I moaned as he went back to my v-mound and continued his expert torture. I moaned, cried out and almost purred as he continued. I felt the red haze begin to overtake me and as Alastor sensed my readiness to be coupled with, he sat and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed and he produced the blindfold from before. He put it around my eyes, and lightly tied us together with the ribbon.

He eased himself into me, causing me to gasp and lurch. The lurch slid me in deeper, and as he thrusted into me, I moaned extremely loudly. I could feel that his eyes were sparkling with anticipation, and as he thrusted, my moans and cries grew louder and louder. I could feel his smirk for miles, and I felt light panting escape me as he thrust into me, and I returned the favor by working my hips and ground into him. He growled out in lust against my lips as I continued,

“You little minx…You like this, don’t you?”

I moaned out a “Yes!”, and he growled in approval. He thrusted deeper into me, and I barely recollected my thoughts. He was owning me, and I was powerless to stop him…..Not that I wanted to. We both came violently, and Alastor curled up holding me tightly. It felt so wickedly nice to be in his company. Even worse, I didn’t want to stop him. My ex never was this hot in the bedroom (being discovered as a virgin at 26 was tough stuff there!), and he also never professed his love for me. Hell, this current one was almost anticipated to be strained, but all who were involved had noticed that Alastor was heavily interested in _me._ It had been a week, but it was apparent now.

I was his forevermore, and there was no turning back now.

The mark upon our chests glowed with a violent, and red color. As our chests met, the marks warmed as they reacted to our connection. I blushed, for it was stronger than I thought the connection was before. He purred in contentment as he embraced me tightly. I moaned out in delight, and as I fell asleep, Alastor tied me tightly to the bed, nipping and tasting my skin.

Hours later, I woke up to being bound to the bed.I wanted to struggle, but my overwrought and claimed body decided struggle wasn’t on the options tonight. Alastor nuzzled me, and lightly tasted my skin for the last time tonight. He relished my taste and purred,

“My love, you taste like coffee and hazelnut…..” sucking on my skin and tasting me further he added, “I cant wait til you’re completely mine…..your taste is perfect.”

I almost perked up at his remark, but I was way too tired. Alastor smiled and purred out a warm wish of rest. As I slipped into sleep, his chuckling was tiring too. My eyes closed, and I nodded off in sheer self-defense. I had no clue that his plan was going to be enacted. He was going to do something, but I wasn’t sure what it was.

Little did I realize, I was going to be leaving my realm for good…he had a plan.


	8. The Beginning of the End

My possession had gone on a solid month now. But, ever since his marking of me, Alastor’s hold on my mind had seemingly diminished…I should have known I had gotten my hopes up and had been lulled into a false sense of security.

Tomorrow night was the Full Cold Moon of December. Thanksgiving had come and gone, Winter Solstice was one day away, and as such the air began to become crisp, and cold. After a week of threatening to overrun and bury the state, snow had come to Rhode Island tonight, blanketing the earth in its cold, deathly shroud. It was fun for a little while, but now I was all ready for turning up the heat, curling up in bed, and sleeping. I even had a cup of tea prepped for the occasion! However, Alastor purred as he sensed the earth had gone white,

_Winter is here, I see._

_Yep. Winter is out there, and I’m staying in here~!_ I sang out in my thoughts.

I shivered as he walked out of my body to the window in my living room. His ever-smiling face took in the white flakes falling out of the sky and adding to the mounds already forming out there. He stood there for a moment, watching the snow from my window. He suddenly broadly grinned, and jumped back into me, seizing control before I could even stop him. I yelled out mentally,

_What the fuck!?_

Seeing him quickly put my boots on, he rushed me to the outside. I almost instantly shivered, until I felt his arms around me, and I warmed up. I groaned. I wasn’t cold anymore, but this was totally strange! What was with Alastor?

 _What are you doing?!_ I asked out in exasperation.

Alastor looked around through me, an excited grin filling our face. He laughed like an excited child. And then I saw why. He put our hand to the air and looked on with an intense happiness as he felt the snow. We pranced around, I myself amazed that I wasn’t even cold. Had Alastor never seen snow before? Maddie came out and threw a snow ball at us. He grinned impishly but before going to start a snow war, he astral kissed me and purred as he took total dominion,

_You will understand…. soon._

He suddenly shoved me into _his_ thoughts. A creaking noise sounded within his mind, like an old wooden door being pushed. I went to try to regain control. Nothing.

As if a door had been opened, I felt myself become submerged and assimilated in this weird set up his mind had created. Was it an illusion? A hallucination? I looked around seeing that I was in an old plantation styled house. It had the flare and Southern charm of the Belle of the Ball. The room I stood in was mauve, and a very dark turquoise. The elegant furniture set to match were bedecked with curvaceous and organic lined carvings of the supernatural cherub and organic matter such as sinuous irises and formal, elegant roses. The mantle to the fire was stained glass. This was a mansion in its own right! Seeing a newspaper, she looked at her location. Now there was something…It was New Orleans, 1924. Same day as today by what his memory’s calendar had said. There was no snow outside…only rain.

“Like what you see?” a slightly melancholic voice asked.

I turned in a little bit of shock. It was a man around my age if not a little older (I had turned 28 in November) with dark brown hair short and swept, a thin build and a dark yet warm smile. I recognized the gleam; seductive, warm, with a hint of evil behind it. This was… _this was Alastor as a human._ Before he had died. He moved from the shadows of the room and morphed back into the familiar demon form. I asked with some hesitation, as well as feeling flattered,

“Why did you show me this?”

“Because _I_ need to put you somewhere when I want control, and I think my thoughts would be ideal.” He purred. After looking me in the eyes, he used an analogy that made my blood freeze, “And besides, my little pet needs a beautiful, and gilded cage…so, I used my old home as a sanctuary, and it’s now where I will be keeping you, my doe.”

I tensed at his pet name, and the revelation of his plans. Go figure he would figure out a way to keep me from having control. _Just fucking peachy…_ I growled with a thought. I almost exploded about his phrasing, but I knew it was to throw me off. Alastor took savage delight tormenting me with more unnecessary and arbitrary thoughts. He walked around me his eyes roving over my form. He ceased circling at my back. Suddenly as I went to go turn, shadows wrapped around my wrists and ankles. I froze a bit, and Alastor took a claw and pulled my collar away from the nape of my neck and slowly teased it with his tongue. As I was not having this, I finally managed to speak, and Alastor purred softly as traced the claw down the front of my shirt,

“I _own you_ , darling~. And I will treat you accordingly…”

Hearing the laughter and the thudding of snowballs hitting objects and people, he and I were both dragged out of his mind and were engaged in a snowball fight with Maddie. He smirked through me, and the snowball mini-war lasted for hours. By the end of the afternoon, the sky was darkening as we returned to our apartments. Maddie was heading back to hers to get some hot cocoa, and I was getting into my black tea. As I sipped the tea, I felt him begin to purr. Soon, Alastor was purring contently as I got into dry clothes and curled up in bed. He said with an eclectic tone,

“We never saw snow where I’m from…” Sighing contentedly, he said while getting thoughtful, “Louisiana doesn’t see that kind of weather. I’m glad I got to see this today!”

I blushed a little bit but nodded. I was happy he was able to see it and be able to do what he did. It was a bit of a surprise, but I realized I was getting attached. Was it a bad thing though? I felt his body curl up with mine, his arms pulling me to his warm chest in a hug. I felt the blush intensify, and I didn’t think I can stop it anymore. He purred out as we locked eyes, and suddenly I felt my body get leaden and weak. I saw a strange glow in his eyes, something I hadn’t seen before. He purred out as he lured me further into compliance,

“Sleep well, my darling Sam. You’re going to need it for tomorrow~.”

I felt a strange lightness as I nuzzled into him with my eyes closed. Judging the incident, he was only interested in to seeing my reaction. I hoped this would be okay. Winter vacation (which also meant finals) was on the rise…but as I nuzzled, I felt the lead-like feeling get progressively worse. I locked eyes with him again. This was my first mistake, for I felt the feeling completely take over, and there was a pleasant, yet twisted smile upon his face. I weakly looked at the mark on my chest. Oddly enough, it was glowing like a campfire at nighttime. Alastor grabbed my chin, forcing the eye contact to resume. I weakly obliged but I had to wonder why I wanted to sleep. Alastor seemed to be enjoying it. I felt the tiredness creep into seemingly into my soul, and I passed out swiftly.

* * *

Saturday was any normal day…. or so I thought. The snow had been cleared from the sidewalks and roads, and I was getting up, only to notice that my wrists were bound to the headboard with a ribbon and tether. I gasped in shock, especially when I discovered I was nude. _Are you kidding me?!_ I groused mentally. I heard him chuckle, and Alastor came from the shadows, a pleased smile upon his face. He purred out,

“Good morning, my little pet~.”

I wanted to struggle, but suddenly his control seeped into my muscles. Its touch was warm and sensual, like a lover’s caress. I blushed a little, e _specially_ when Alastor chuckled in delight at my loss of control. I knew what this entailed and was wondering what the Hell he was going to do this time. He leaned in, kissing my lips before growling passionately and fully claiming them, his tongue darting in and hungrily taking in my taste. He growled possessively,

“Mmmm, you taste like coffee and hazelnuts…” licking my lips, he added with a coy smile, “I must have more…”

He kissed me once again, his tongue greedily taking in my taste, and relishing it. With a single thought, I watched his clothes vanish into the shadows. After grinding his mouth against mine, he broke away slowly. Alastor rolled me off my back, and into a kneeling position with my chest pressing against the bed. My entrance was exposed to him, and I could hear his rumbling purr deepen at the sight before him. He smirked as he trailed a finger away from my butt all the way to my slit, pinching and rubbing my clit as well. I moaned; this felt so damn _good._ He purred out as I became wet from him caressing and rubbing my private areas,

“Awww, does daddy’s little kitten like that~?” he slipped two fingers into me, and I cried out as he purred into my ear, “Because _I_ think you do~.”

I groaned out a “Yes~!” as he continued. I moaned out in pleas to take me as he primed me up with his fingers. The motions were intense and were starting to devour me, as if I was his prey and was effectively cornered. Alastor chuckled in amusement. He seemed to take pleasure in me suffering like this. So, as soon as he detected my body being ready to be used, he slipped himself inside. Being a different position, I cried out at how deep he was hitting me within, and I felt the heat traverse through my pelvis to my chest. I moaned; this was pure bliss I was feeling, and Alastor’s face eased into a smirk I didn’t even need to see it.

He purred as he clawed my back, adding more passion marks to my body. I felt my body beg for more, and as if he could read my body’s reactions, he thrusted harder and harder until I felt I would break. He purred out in what seemed to be a taunt,

“Do you want to cum for me~?”

I panted and moaned, and barely let a “Yes!” breathe into the air. He smirked triumphantly and thrusted harshly once more. I yelped as I came hard, and was about to pass out, when he withdrew and held me in that position. I gasped, only to feel his still hardened cock press against my ass. I lurched, but he held me in position. He purred heavily,

“We’re going to try something new, darling.” Pressing through my ass, his purring chuckle rang out as he slowly eased into the ring, he growled over my yelp of pain, “Its’s alright. _You will soon appreciate it…._ ”

I felt pain back there, but before I could resist it was too late. He kept thrusting, and pain gave way to a pleasure I was not accustomed to feeling. My legs began to quiver from the intense emotions, and I felt the pleasure override sense. I lost myself to him… _again!_ I felt my entire body shiver and shake, and finally, after minutes of thrusting, Alastor came inside of me, and I shook and panted as an extreme tiredness filled my form as I came as well. He withdrew, and smiled sadistically as I laid there, overrode by my own body and emotions as he untied me from the bed. He asked with a soft, but seductive tone as we locked eyes,

“My darling, why not sleep?” Making the feeling of lead replacing my limbs again, he added with a purr, “I have a surprise for you when you wake up~.”

I tried resisting it, but Alastor was stronger than I thought. Was it the night’s full moon on Winter Solstice? Or was it something else? Either way, I nodded off, not aware this may or may not be the last night for me to be on the mortal plain.

* * *

Hours later I woke up, only to hear muffled screaming coming from the living room. I quickly vaulted upright and threw on my clothes. I ran out of my room, only to gasp at the sight that laid before me in shock.

Meiko and Regina were in my living room, bound to chairs and gagged. I panicked; how did this--?! _He didn’t!!! Did he!?_ I thought in a forming haze of anxiety. I moved forward to try to help…only to feel my control be robbed again. I felt my muscles freeze, and I snarled at Alastor,

“What the hell is this!?” trying to move, I groaned out angrily, “Give me back my body!!”

Alastor stepped from the shadows, a demented grin upon his face. With every struggle, his hold became tighter, and I was slowly losing the ability to stop him. He laughed, and purred out as he walked by me,

“Don’t worry, my dear! I will give you back control once we finished what we started here~.”

“Alastor, you can’t do this!! Please, let them go!!” I begged.

Alastor laughed, its jovial tone making the hair on my arms and back of my neck stand on edge. It was a laugh of pure amusement. He locked eyes with me again, and as he approached me, he purred,

“I will not release them….and _I_ am not the one who is killing them. _You are.”_


End file.
